


#15

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OH LOOK IT'S JUST MY MOST FAVOURITEST THING, fluffy friday, weddinglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am severely lacking in weddinglock so i made some. it is tied with teenlock for my most favouritest thing in the history of all AUs ever. UGH but can you IMAGINE the sheer amount of LOVE going on i just UGH UGH UGH</p><p>fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#15

John's mouth flopping open when he sees Sherlock in his wedding suit. He's seen Sherlock in countless suits before, but this one is the one he's getting married in. This is the one that sherlock is declaring his emotions in, the ones that he once declared "opposed to the pure cold reason I hold above all things." Only john understands, really, what this suit means. And Sherlock looks positively STUNNING in it. So it isn't any surprise when Sherlock smiles bashfully and tears prick at John's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i am severely lacking in weddinglock so i made some. it is tied with teenlock for my most favouritest thing in the history of all AUs ever. UGH but can you IMAGINE the sheer amount of LOVE going on i just UGH UGH UGH
> 
> fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
